Prank Ya
by MsAnn
Summary: In this story the ice climbers play a joke on Toon link.
1. Chapter 1

The ice climbers were thinking of a way to get back at Toon link for scaring them during one of his was tired of thinking so she fell asleep until,  
"I got it!" said Popo.  
"Got what?" said Nana.  
"I know how to get back at Toon link" ansawered Popo.  
"Oh" she said,"what's you got"  
"Come"he said signaling to fellow him.

"So what you guys are saying is that you want to be ninjas like Sheik to get back at Toon link" Zelda said.  
"Yep" they said in untion.  
"I don't know?" said Zelda a little confused.  
"Whould you do it for money?" said Nana.  
"30$" said Zelda.  
"50$" said Popo.  
"Done!" she said instantly.

Another story means more cheapters.  
Review please


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them went to sow some ninja outfits in the sowing had found Peach re-sowing a hole in someones shirt.

"Hey Peach" said Zelda.

"Oh hey i didn't know you were coming?" said Peach.

"Yeah well this guys decided to be ninjas to try and 'scare' TL"she explained.

"Oh really well i think i can help out with that"said Peach.

Minutes later...

"Alright done" Peach exclaimed.

"I call black i love black" said Popo.

"No surprise there" exclaimed Nana.

"The good part about the black one is that who ever wears it goes fast as lighting" Peach explained.

"Darn it i should thought of that"said Zelda a little disappointed in herself.

"Wait my suit is just a suit?" asked Nana.

"Yep" said Zelda even more disappointed then last time.

"Crud"said Nana just as disappointed as Zelda.

"Ha mines better" said Popo while putting on his suit.

"You take that back" she said.

"Make me"he said running off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROOP"she yelled running after him.

"Kids" Peach said.

"What can you do about 'em?" asked Zelda.

* * *

OK so i'm having some trouble for some reason and i need you guys to help me tell me whats wrong with my stories please guys i really REALLY need help please guys will you if you went to help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright before you do any scaring you need to learn how to be sneaky with your surroundings"explained Zelda.

"And how do we do that?"asked Popo.

"I was getting to that"she said getting a little annoyed."First,you need to make sure that the person doesn't see you AT ALL!"

"That's mean!" wined Nana.

"Yeah,at last be nicer with your words Zel"agreed Popo.

"Ehoy"sighed Zelda not wanting to deal with any longer."Moving on let's try it,i'll be toon link"

"Better you then me"said Popo.

"Why you say that?"she asked.

He turns to his sister whose eyes are red as fire,"Eheheh"he loughs runs behind Zelda for safety."Please help me"

"*sigh*this is going to take awhile"she said to herself."Alright,first of all lets just forget about the suits okay"

"How can i his is better then mine!"Nana said angrily.

"Nana clam down"said Popo.

"I will not!"she yelled.

"Okay sweetie"Zelda said leaning in close to Nana,"you need to clam down,i know i mess up on your suit,but you don't need to be angry"

After that Nana was finally clam down and eye slowly went back to normal.

"Alright?"she asked,Nana nodded in response.

"You promise?"asked Popo.

"I promise"she answered.

"Alright lets get to work"said Zelda.

* * *

Me:Finally chapter 3 i can rest now.

CRASH

Ice Climbers:Woohoo

Me:Guys what the crab-cakes did you do!?

Ice Climbers:Uh...nothing.

Me:(comes in the room their in,and be come surprised)*Gasp*What happened?

Ice Climbers:...

Zelda:*Gasp*You guys broke the vase!

Ice Climbers:eheheh(Then runs away).

Zelda:Get Back Here!(Then runs after them).

Me:Well there's goes my day;(CASH)Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow,let me just tell you wow i'm just not cool right people enjoy...please.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours in Zelda's view point had finally ended and the twins were ready to scare.

"Okay let's start with scaring others before Toon link"said sheik.

"So basically we're practicing?"said Nana.

"Yep...I'm going to talk to link for a second"said sheik.

When she left Popo was mocking Zelda,"I'm going to talk to link my one and only stupid hero"he said in a girly tone and also making Nana laugh."But yeah,his petty dump"

Zelda walk up to link and tapped him on the shoulder when she did link jumped in the air, screaming like a little girl into Ike's arms,"Link it's me,Zelda"

"Oh"he said,then Ike dropped him on the ground."so what do you want,and why are the ice climbers laughing at me?"he asked dusting himself off.

"Huh"she said looking back,but all she saw was two smiling children looking at her.

"Hmm oh well,so why are you here again?"

"Oh I wanted to teach this guys how to scare"

"Ooh that's why their in ninja outfits"

"Yep, that's right!"Popo said literately behind his link fell to the floor face down.

"But what i don't get is why their outfits are different?"link asked in a muffled tone.

"I-"

"Don't answer that"Nana stopped her.

"Enough with the questions link,and get up"demanded Marth.

Link then got up and dusted himself off again while sticking out his tough,Marth only rolled his eyes.

"You guys got any request?"asked Zelda.

"If you ask me i say,we go scare those little troops"suggested Ike.

"Really,we're going after toon link!"said Popo.

"Care to join us?"asked Nana.

The three look at each other and nodded in agreement,"We're in"

* * *

Me:Alright i'm done for now and...Yeah.

Ice Climbers:See ya

Zelda:Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

In the back yard...

"Alright let's practice scaring a little bit"Zelda explained.

"Really,scaring link isn't enough?"asked Popo.

"I don't see you there so no"answered Link.

"I...never mind"he said back.

"Anyways let's try scaring other people"she said,when she was finished the ran inside with a blur."Uh?"

"Well looks like their really hipper"Link said.

* * *

With the ice climbers they were everywhere scaring people one-by-one until they had got to the person they were looking for all along 'Toon Link' they both was sitting with his two friends Lucas and Ness.

"Best ice cream ever"said Lucas.

"Don't need to decided it lucas"said Toon Link while Ness is just dancing to MP3 player.

"Okay let's go"whispered Popo.

"No,i got better plan"Nana said stopping him.

"Hey Ness what's you listening to?"asked TL.

"Hmm?"he asked not looking at him.

"Your not even looking at me how do i know your listening?!"yelled/asked Toon Link.

"I am listening and i heard you and my answer is...wait what?"he asked.

He sighed,"never mind"he said licking his ice cream at that moment Popo went and graved Lucas's snake and ran behind the wall.

"Huh?"Lucas looked around and saw nothing he shrugged.

"Alright i'm going to need you to work with us okay?"Nana asked the snake smiled evilly in response."Okay he's ready"

* * *

Me:Please review part two of this chapter is coming really soon.

Ice Climbers:Hey we're still here!

Zelda:Yeah can we go now?

Me:Yeah you can go now.

(They walk out;Nana skipping out instead)

Me:Anyway let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 p2

"Okay so whats the plan?"asked Popo;Nana whisper in ear the plan and he nodded in agreement."just needs the perfect time"

"Well i'm gone how about you?"Ness asked both of them.

"No i'll stay here"said TL while Lucas reasoned by standing up.

"Alright,come on lucas"said Ness walking away with Lucas close behind.

"You guys are stupid you know that?!"yelled TL.

"Whatever"he said back at him.

"Idiots"he said to himself,then he got up and started to go outside,but was stopped by a light going around him,"uh guys i need some help"he looked closely and that someone no two people circling him."Guys is this a trick because if it is i'm sorry"before he know it he was dizzy,then he fell to the ground and fainted...

...

When he woke up TL had Lucas's rope snake hiss at him."Ahh!"he scammed like a little girl and curled in a ball in the corner.

"My rope snake"Lucas said running up to it with an outstretched arm.

"You did this didn't you?"TL asked waiting for an answer.

"What? No i didn't do this"Lucas said.

"Looks like our work here is done"said Popo fist-bumping his sister.

"Well someone did"TL said.

"We should go"Nana suggested,they were running until they found Zelda walking toward them.

"Hey guys did you get toon link"she asked.

"Yep!"

"Well that's good"she said looking at TL yelling at Lucas.'_Poor Lucas' _she thought."Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure"they said fallowing Zelda to the cafeteria.

* * *

Me:Okay i know said p.2 was coming very soon i lied because i got tired and went to bed so yeah.I'm sorry for any-mistakes i made its the keyboard not me.

Ice Climbers:(come and hide behind me)

Me:What did you do this time?

Ice Climbers:Nothing

(CRASH)

Toon Link:Get Back Here So I Can Get You!

Me:Toon Link Stop Right Now!

Ice Climbers:Yeah we're too cute to die.

Toon Link:You only saying that because she said that and hey-

Me:Don't call me that if you do i'll get you.

Toon Link:Yes Mam.

Me:Don't call me that either.

TL:Then what should i call you?

Me:Just never mind.

TL:...

Me:Okay let's end this.

ICS TL:(nod)

ALL:Please review

Me:And let me know what you think.(ICS=Ice Climbers)


End file.
